1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a leakproof perfume spray head, and more particularly to the improved structure of the perfume spray head that includes a locking structure to effectively improve the problem of the perfume bottle, which suffers from leakage easily during its transportation process and when it is heated.
2. Description of the Related Art
The common form of the general commercial perfume product primarily refers to the bi-horizontal spray series. In view of the existing quality request and the existing refined and novel industrial requirements of the perfume bottle, the cooperated spray head, which has bad design, will significantly limit its application. If the conventional perfume bottle is filled with perfume liquid, the leakage problem of the perfume liquid, which is caused by pressure and high temperature after the long-distance transportation, leads this perfume bottle to become a defective object.
As shown in FIG. 8, the conventional perfume spray bottle provides a spray head 10 having a horizontal receiving hole 101 and a tunnel 104 connected to the horizontal receiving hole 101, wherein a liquid supply pipe 20 is assembled underneath the tunnel 104 and a spray-creating device 102 is disposed inside the horizontal receiving hole 101. Moreover, a gas supply pipe 103 is connected to the rear end of the spray-creating device 102. In the aforementioned structure, the perfume liquid is transported to the tunnel 104 through the liquid supply pipe 20 directly since the spray head 10 is directly connected and secured to the perfume bottle such that the perfume liquid is able to spread to the horizontal receiving hole 101. The perfume bottle suffers from the problem of perfume leakage after it experiences the long-distance transportation and the high temperature environment.
In order to improve this problem, the manufactures do not assemble the spray head and the perfume bottle before they are sold. They are assembled together by the consumer after the consumer buys them. This kind of separate type assemblage method is the existing best way conceived by the manufactures to prevent the perfume liquid from overflow and leakage.